


Giving in

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: David Budd - Freeform, David Budd x reader, David budd x plus size reader, F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: Dave is the reader’s bodyguard and isn’t able to keep his feelings to himself anymore,  not caring about his profession anymore





	Giving in

“Took you long enough” you panted with a grin on your face, staring deeply into David’s piercing eyes and enjoying how close he was standing to you. His hands were resting against either side of your head against the wall, his body pressed against yours while soft pants left his parted lips.

In that moment, he didn’t care that his job was to only to protect you “So, this was all a game?” his Scottish accent making you hum and bite your lip while you slowly placed your hands on his broad shoulders, “Dancing with that-that… guy” he continued, pure disgust laced in his voice as he remembered how he had watched you dance with a few strangers, letting their hands roam your body and hold you close to them.

You pursed your lips, “It was just to get your attention” you confessed and cringed at the thought of the strangers’ hands on your body, they all  obviously didn’t know how to seductively touch a woman and their touches felt like awkward caresses.

David let out a low growl and moved his hands from against the wall to your shoulders, his touch making you shiver in delight. “I know you felt the same way when we met. I don’t care that my father hired you to protect me” you spoke while your hands moved up to his neck, your fingers tracing random patterns against his soft skin.

David closed his eyes for split second and enjoyed your gentle touch, silently craving for more while a frown crept onto his face. “I know that you feel the palpable tension in between us. Everything stops when we’re in the same room and that’s a sign” you whispered softly, thinking about how he had turned your life upside down in just a matter of a few weeks.

Your father was a politician, the main target of his enemies and the thought of you and your mother getting attacked because of his job made him sick to the stomach. So, he hired David as your personal bodyguard who was at your side 24/7, making sure that you were always safe. The second your eyes met, you fell for one another but were in denial for the first few days as it was unprofessional to date each other.

You quickly realized that the love you felt for David was something most people dreamed off, the way you felt around him made it hard for you to stay away but when seeing that he was also keeping his feelings to himself made you yearn for him more.

You began to drop obvious hints and flirt with David, desperate to get an official love confession out of him. He knew what you were doing and pushed himself harder at keeping his feelings for you on the low while also feeling physically pained while doing so.

When you realized that your attempts constantly failed, you knew that jealousy was the last but petty option. Although it was so childish, you quite enjoyed planning a ladies’ night with your female friends and drag David along with you, forcing him to watch strangers flirt and with you while you were dressing sexily yet elegantly and let the poor man suffering for your love.

You enjoyed his angered glare whenever a male tried to convince you to leave the club with them, promising you a night filled with pure pleasure. It wasn’t until the third stranger was dancing with you and ready to lead you off the dancefloor that David snapped and gently dragged you out of the club, put you in the car and drove you back to your house.

So, here you were, ready to risk it all. “My job…” David whispered and switched his glance from your eyes to your lips, desperate to feel and taste them. “Don’t think about it” you said with a smile and gently pushed him away from you, he watched your every move while you slowly walking into the living room and kicked your shoes off, never breaking the intense eye contact.

“My father is on a business trip, won’t be back for another two weeks. It’s just you and me” you slightly panted while David slowly walked over to you, his eyes darkened and so much love and lust clouding them. He clenched his jaw while watching you reach your arms behind your back and slowly unzip your dress, the smooth sound of it sliding down your body and onto the floor making chills run down his back.

He couldn’t stop scanning you from head to toe, never having seen such beauty in his life before. “I want you, David” you whispered and slowly unclipped your strapless bra, tossing it onto the floor and smiling once your bodyguard clenched his fists while breathing heavily, obviously having troubles to control himself.

“[Y/N]” he groaned and stepped closer to you, his eyes meeting yours while he gently cupped your breasts, the feeling of his warm hands against them making you let out a soft moan. “So mesmerizing” David sighed to which you hummed and pulled him closer to your body, “And ready to be yours” you finished with a soft pant. He stared deeply into your eyes while slowly removed his blazer, his action making your heart pound against your chest while your body yearned for him.

Without a word, you quickly slipped out of your underwear and laid down on the couch, patiently watching David undress himself and carefully putting his gun and bulletproof vest on the coffee table in front of the couch. Your eyes never broke the intense gaze while he joined you on the couch, positioning himself in between your thighs.

Finally being able to feel his soft skin against yours made you sigh in contentment while wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his head closer to yours, “I love you, Dave” you confessed, feeling overwhelmed with love and happiness. He gave you a gorgeous smile, “And I love you, [Y/N]” David whispered before leaning down and capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, merging your souls into one.

The two of you instantly moaned while clinging onto each other, not being able to spend another minute apart while you wrapped your legs around his waist, the tip of his hard length brushing against your sensitive clit.

“Dave” you moaned, desperate to feel him deep inside you, he slipped his tongue past your parted lips and moved it sensually against yours while grinding his hips into yours, the tip of his length stroking your clit at a delicate and slow pace.

The living room was quickly filled with your soft whimpers and groans while you and David grinded your hips into one another, still staring deeply into one another’s eyes as you couldn’t get enough of each other.

He slowly stopped moved his hips and aligned his length at your entrance, he filled you with one quick thrust that knocked the air out of your lungs. “Oh!” you cried out while arching your back and clinging onto David’s shoulders. “Oh, [Y/N]” he moaned and nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck while letting you adjust to his size.

You bit your lip at the delicate stretch of your inner walls before moving your hips, silently indicating your lover that he could start moving. Immediately, he began to thrust his hips at a steady pace, growling against your neck at the warm and tight feeling of your inner walls wrapped around him.

“Oh!” you cried out while moving your hips with him, the pleasure rippling through your bodies and overwhelming you. David removed his head from the crook of your neck and captured your lips in another passionate kiss while increasing the pace of his thrusts, earning a loud cry from you as the pure bliss made your whole body tremble.

You had never felt such intense pleasure that made your head spin and lose control off your body, “David” you moaned over and over again when the tip of his length brushed against your sweet spot at every thrust, sending more delightful sparks of bliss through your body.

He groaned loudly and stared deeply into your eyes while feeling your inner walls tightening around him. You were a gasping mess at the feeling of the delicious knot forming in the pit of your stomach. Seconds later, the two of you reached your highs with loud moans, your inner walls clenching tightly around David’s length while he released himself deep inside you, panting while giving you a few more sloppy thrusts.

“Wow” you chuckled once he collapsed on top of you while the two of you tried to catch your breath. You closed your eyes and softly ran your hands up and down his back while humming softly, “Dave” you whispered. “Yes, my love?” he looked at you with a tired smile, “You’re fired”. The two of you grinned at each other as you now were free to be together, no one standing in the way of your happiness.


End file.
